The Silent One
by Almadynis
Summary: Crossover with the Norse pantheon...Zeus's daughter has been living with humans, what happens when she is mistreated?


A: No, unfortunately…I don't own the Greek pantheon pouts poor me… begins to cry uncontrollably

WSJ: Now, what are crying about? tries to consol A without any luck Were you around when they made the pantheon?

A: sniffs Yes, Daddy came up with them.

WSJ: facefaults Oh.

A: Enjoy everybody! sniffs

The Silent One

She stared up into the faces of three people. One was a female and the other two were men.

The female was dark skinned. Hair the color of honey with red highlights. It hung in a braid down to the small of her back. Her face could have been the Greek goddess Aphrodite, beautiful in its own right. Her eyes were strange, three rings of color. Sapphire on the outside then emerald, with topaz next to the pupil.

The two males could have been Ares and Eros. Burnt red and a raven's wing. Well built and naturally-that-way built. Respectively. Both had the Greek-god look and both had the same eyes. Blue and yellow. Sapphire eyes with gold flecks to drown in.

The girl was looking into these three faces from a floor perspective. The girl had no memory of getting on the floor or even of falling to the floor. The last thing she remembered was talking to her mother at their huge dining room table. They had been having a fight about whether or not she could go to the school dance. Her mother had argued that she was too young and the girl had taken the opposite view. After that, all was a blank.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? What is going on?" the girl's voice had risen an octave from start to finish in all her panic of not knowing anything. She sounded terrified.

Eros looked at his companions and clearly had a question on his face. The others seemed to understand and both nodded. Looking down from his great height, Aphrodite placed her index finger on the girl's forehead. All went black for the girl.

" She doesn't remember anything. This definitely could be bad." Eros said.

" Could be bad? Are you kidding? Zeus will kill us, No, torture us, if he finds out what happened! Personally I don't want to end up like Cerberus. That is just me." Ares was panicking. It was not good when the Greek god of war panicked.

" Calm down you two. We just have to figure out what went wrong. But soon. The sleeping thing wears off faster on gods than mortals. And this definitely is not a mortal." Aphrodite was the calmest one of the three but she was starting to show signs of wear for this problem.

The girl turned in her sleep. Consciousness was nearby. "Momma? I took out the trash. I promise. No! Don't! Please, no!" The girl's cries were waking in her the powers of the ocean and a lightning storm blew up in a matter of seconds. The girl sat up shaking with terror and remembered pain. Slowly she got a grip on her emotions and the storm went away with the wind that blew through the trees.

A woman walked out of the trees. Her eyes could have been the clouds themselves and her hair was spun rubies. The sound of her voice made the girl stand up straighter. She had some courage.

"Why have you summoned me? I am not just a pawn in your games, Elina." Then the woman looked closely at the girl and concern showed in her stormy eyes. "You don't remember. You don't know what you are doing, do you? What have you done to her!" this last was directed to the three around Elina.

"We don't know what we did. She just woke up and didn't remember anything. We honestly don't know Gaea. We just don't know." Eros shook his head. He knew that he could trust Gaea with the truth. She wouldn't go run and tell Zeus.

For a moment the girl forgot her fear and was indignant. "I do too, remember. I just don't remember you. My name is Kira Lee Anderson. My mother is Susan Anderson. My father is…" the girl stopped at the sight of four faces all directed at her. Three were disappointed and the fourth was holding back laughter.

" Let me take her for a little while. I think I can reach her, but I need time." The laughing face was Gaea. The laughter was leaking out of her and into her voice.

To Kira it looked like a water fountain of sparkling lights. She laughed and started to chase the lights, which began to zoom around in an apparent game of freeze tag. She began to laugh harder until she sat down to catch her breath and all the little lights gathered around her and turned into a blanket to warm her, for it was a cold. The blanket was fleece and Kira quickly fell asleep.

Aphrodite, Eros, and Ares were impressed. They had never seen such a show. What Kira saw and what they saw were different. They had seen a child peek through while playing a game of chase-the-butterfly. All three were in awe as Gaea easily picked up the sleeping child. What was in her arms was a three-year-old brunet. Elina was still the most beautiful child on the planet. Sometimes Aphrodite was jealous but not usually. Most of the time she treated Elina as a baby sister.

Gaea looked up at the three, a surprised expression on her face. "We are going now. I will return her when she is well." Gaea turned away and was gone. Just like that both Mother Earth and the Silent One were gone.

In the space of time that it took for a breeze to blow and clouds to form, Zeus, King of the Greek Gods, was in the clearing where a second ago five had stood. Now stood three before him. "Where is my daughter?" His voice was calm but all could see the storm in his eyes, waiting for release.


End file.
